Lost Love
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: Hakumen lost his love Tsubaki along time ago and now has to suffer watching his 'other self' be with her, or will he some how be reunited with his long Lost Love? Rated M to be safe. (Sorry, for taking it down for some maintenance before)


Lost Love

Pairing: JinxTsubaki with A slight HakumenxTsubaki

Rated M, Just to be safe.

She was there in front of his eyes, the same loving gaze in her eyes as he once remembered. It wasn't for him though. He wasn't able to hold her in his arms, telling her how much he loved her, because ...He had her. Oh, how much did he loathe him for still having her. If he could go back in time to save her, he would do it within a heartbeat.

"Lord, Hakumen." He heard her gentle voice flow into his ears, as his heart skips a beat.

"Tsubaki," Hakumen mumbled, "It has been a while, I see you and Jin are doing well." Hakumen noted, as he remembers seeing her, with Jin, sharing a infatuation kiss together.

Oh, how much Hakumen would of loved to stick his claws into Jin's neck while he slept and rip out all of his guts, just to be with her. Especially if Jin made, even the slightest complaint about Tsubaki, Hakumen would break the bastards there and then.

But he contained himself... for her sake.

Hakumen slightly shifted his body towards her, showing her that she now has his fullest attention.

"Yes it has been," Tsubaki replied with affectionate smile, "Yeah, Jin and I have had our ups and downs but now life is starting to come together." She then grabbed his left hand, entwining their fingers together as she asked, "What about you, have you meet any girl ,yet?" Her hands warmth lingered to his, easing his heart from all of the tension in it.

"No," He simply replied. "My childhood friend was the only girl that I ever wanted." Hakumen admitted.

"That's so sweet, Hakumen. She is lucky to have you" Tsubaki replied with a compassionate sparkle in her eyes.

"No," Hakumen protested, "I was lucky to have met her and to have her as the one and only that occupies my heart." Hakumen responded passionately, as it started to feel as if as if his heart was bleeding. Little did Tsubaki know that she was the one who occupied his heart.

It had been at least a hundred years since he last saw that familiar beautiful face with the flaming crimson hair to go with it. Before... back when he was still 'Jin', he didn't realise how great his life with Tsubaki was... until it was too late. The day his heart bleed critically, when she died and laid lifeless in his arms.

"Hakumen?" He heard her voice, sounding worried. He gently placed his right onto her cheek in a tender manner. Only for her to slam her lean body into his hard shell of a body, hugging him. Warming the frozen heart that once lied within in his armour.

Hakumen tried to resist the urge to embrace her, although she made it hard when she tightened her grip, leaning her body into his frame more, causing the flame of love to burn brighter in Hakumen's soul.

He held her. Holding her tight as she was, as he returned the embrace. He felt his cheeks flame, even though it should have not been possible, since he should no longer possesses a body with in his cold, lonely armour.

"Tsubaki!" The two then slowly broke apart from the cuddle, the warmth between them still lingered as they both turned to the direction of the resonant, imprecise voice.

"Jin," Tsubaki signed happily as she saw the figure of her lover off in the distance. She then turned to Hakumen and gave a bow. "Forgive me ,Hakumen sir! But I must be leaving, I'll see you later." She gave him one last loving smile before she left, walking off into the distance to go meet with Jin.

"Thank you, Tsubaki." He whispered as he watched the beauty walk off. Although his gaze went onto her lover, giving a glare while he gave Hakumen a smug look.

Jin, he should be grateful to have her, Hakumen thought. The grief and pain that Hakumen felt when he lost 'his' Tsubaki was heart breaking. For days, for weeks and even years he felt like giving up, stabbing himself with his katana through his heart to feel as much pain as she did before her death.

But even at the bottom of despair and even after her death, she found him. Guided his sword to slay the Black Beast that consumed more than half the world. She was one of a kind... nurturing, kind, smart, passionate, not to mention as beautiful as a goddess. But the part he respected the most about her was her bravery and heart. He was meant to die that day, to get skewed by several swords in his body, although she protected him by taking the stabs that were meant for him. Saved his life at the cost of her own. She was the true hero...

"Tsubaki!?" Jin gasped in horror as her bloodied body was thrown onto him, tears streamed down his cheeks as he shook her body, calling her name, "Tsubaki, TSUBAKI!" Jin cried out, as her body close to her heart.

"J-Jin" Jin looked down, a mixture of tears and blood was all he saw, besides... " Please, don't cry... Jin." She begged as she gave him a weak bloodied smile.

"Tsubaki," Jin then tried to heal her with his healing Ars. "Damn, damn, DAMN!" Jin screamed as it refused to activate.

Tsubaki, with little energy she could gather, reached out grabbing both of his hands in hers, then placing them on her heart. "Jin... it's alright... I-I'm so...happy.. right now!" She then gave him a genuine smile, before throwing up blood onto him. Turning his white shirt to red.

"Tsubaki," Jin sniffed, as more tears streamed down his red face, he felt sadness and anger... anger towards himself.

"Jin... this is ...not... your fault... but, thank you... It's the first time in... a-a long time... that .. you called me...by my f-first name... I'm so... h-h-happy," She then reached up to gently touch Jin's cheek, "...Jin..." Then silence followed as her hand fell down. Jin catched her hand before it hit the ground.

"Tsubaki?...TSUBAKI!" Jin sobbed as he pulled her body, giving her a hug as he cried into her lifeless chest.

"AHH!" Hakumen gasped, after 'awaking' after the horrible memory he was forced to watch. Why must that image haunt him, even if it had been over a hundred years... it still haunted him, about what a failer he was.

"Oh, it's you!" Hakumen heard a hostile voice come from behind him. He turned around, he guess correctly who it was.

"Jin Kisaragi!" Hakumen growled at the man who stood before him, the man that he... was once ,although this version seemed more... different, and Hakumen envied him for it.

"Still dreaming about Tsubaki?" Jin smirked, he knew whenever he would bring up the fact that Tsubaki was still alive in this 'world' would irritated Hakumen greatly. "You do realise that you already your chance." Jin rubbed it in, causing Hakumen to clench his fist hard.

"You may of obtained the power of Order and have become a better man for Tsubaki but your still child, you and your arrogant ways!" Hakumen if he could would smirk, from seeing that pissed look across his face was... priceless.

"You maybe one of the six heroes now but your 'still' an asshole!" Jin shot back, before realising that he just insulted himself too.

Hakumen let out a small chuckle of amusement, as Jin's face became all ...scrunchy, then a red tint formed on his 'unique' face expression. "Bastard!" Jin screamed as he summoned Yukianesa, slamming down towards Hakumen as he blocked Jin's attack.

"You are foolish if you really think that you can best me!" Hakumen then took a swing for Jin's head, luckily for Jin he managed to duck just in time.

"Ha, is that all you got!?" Jin taunted, as he jumped forward trying to plant multiple strikes on Hakumen. Although with quick reflexes Hakumen easily managed to deflect all of the 'weak' strikes. Just as Jin's feet were about to land onto the ground, Hakumen swinged his sword upwards, sending Jin back up into the air as he screeched in pain.

"GAH!" Jin looked down at his leg, while still air born. He managed to get a glimpse at the nasty gash that Hakumen left on Jin's right inner thigh. "You Bastard!" Jin mumbled as he slowly began to fall back down to earth, aiming his sword right for Hakumen's heart.

"Please stop!" Both men turned their heads in the direction of the distressed voice. It belonged to Tsubaki, she was standing a few meters away from the two with a pained look in her watery eyes.

Both Hakumen and Jin ceased their actions, Jin finally landed on the ground. Both men looked at her in shame... in shame of their own actions.

"Please don't fight!" She begged of them, as more tears welled up in her foggy sapphire eyes. Jin apologized straight away, not wanting to hurt her any more. But Hakumen couldn't even move his mouth as guilt and regret washed over him. The sorrow look across her face broke his heart.

He ran, ignoring her cry's ,he ran. He had to get away, away from her, away from Jin, but most of all ... he had to get away from himself. Although he could not escape, it was a never ending chase.

"H-Hakumen?" She spoke hesitantly.

He 'opened' his eyes to see her, kneeling down beside him where he sat on the cold cave floor. She had a much happier expression across her face, then the one he last saw her with a few days ago.

"May I sit next to you?" She asked with a heavenly expression across her face. Hakumen simply nodded, watching her quietly as she crept closer to him.

Once she was sitting right beside him, she lent against his right arm, while laying her head on his shoulder. After a while he let out a sigh before asking her, "What are you doing here, Yayoi?" He asked in his usual cold tone that he uses for everyone else but her.

Tsubaki looked up at him with surprise. "What do you mean? I'm here to see you... and to talk to you." She paused for a moment, looking at him with that 'face' that pierces his soul. "Jin told me... who you really are ..and what happened."

Hakumen then gently brushed her off of him, then slowly walking towards the exit of the cave.

"Hang on!" Tsubaki lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Hakumen's masculine body.

"I have pained you so much and yet, you still choose to follow me." Hakumen pointed out. She surely had a heart of gold, Hakumen thought.

"Because what happened in that world wasn't your fault." Tsubaki stated, holding Hakumen even tighter. "I love both you and Jin for who you are, nothing will ever change my feelings towards you two!"

"Tsubaki... thank you!" A smile formed on her face as he accepted how she felt. Tsubaki then went in front of Hakumen, turning towards him then standing on her tippy-toes as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Despite wearing a mask, he could of sworn that he felt the warmth of her kiss seeping through his cold mask, touching the skin of his cheek. If he still had one.

"You're welcome ,Hakumen." She whispered as she pulled away from him.

"I must go now ,Tsubaki. For now... farewell." He replied as he began to walk off, over a green lush hill.

"Good bye... Sir, Jin." She replied as she watched her childhood hero and friend, walk off over the hill.

Hakumen had been walking for a while, the sun looked as if it was close to sun set. The radiant flowers and the tall grass made it hard to walk through, it was a pain.

Despite the heart-warming moment with Tsubaki he just wished, that he could see his Tsubaki again. To hold her in his arms, apologizing for everything that he's ever done wrong to her and to beg her for forgiveness.

Hakumen all of the sudden heard that familiar voice... singing. He then looked forward and gasped. He saw the NOL uniform that she was wearing on the day of her death, he also saw the beautiful flawless skin and the flaming crimson hair that danced in the wind as she skipped along the grass.

As she came closer to Hakumen her uniform re-materialized into a mid-lenght white strapless dress. She then spotted him, standing there paralysed in pure shock. As she kept walking closer she extended an hand to him. "Jin!" She sighed happily.

"T-T-T-Tsubaki?!" Hakumen stuttered, not able to move his body. "But why?... I caused your death and you..."

"I'm not mad or upset, I'm happy! Even after my death you thought about me and became a hero that I always believed in." Tsubaki walked up to Hakumen cupping his mask as she gazed into the faceless mask.

"You... forgive me?"

"No, because..." She paused for a moment, then admitting. " I never blamed you for anything!" The moment she said that Hakumen's mask fell off, revealing his non-aged face. Still looking as young as her ghost.

Hakumen then tenderly cupped Tsubaki's cheeks as tears rolled down both their cheeks. This was the moment they both had been waiting for, the day where they can see each other once more, to hold each other and admit what they have felt for such a long time.

"I love you, Tsubaki." Hakumen said, watching how happy her face became as he said those words.

"I love you too, Jin." She then lent up, and he bent down, Pressing their lips together as they shared the first kiss. It was like the world around them had melted and heaven was shining it's light onto them as they slowly began to vanish, turning into a illusion as they vanished off into a place of never ending bliss... this was their dream, their rapture.

A/N: I like to thank Deviljho and ElyziaLN. Deviljho for getting me into the right mood to write this, special story and as for ElyziaLN for encouraging me to create more JinxTsubaki based fics, well HakumenxTsubaki based fics. Anyways hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review it's VERY much appreciated and I'll see you in whatever I create next, good night/ Day to you all.


End file.
